freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Gong
Gong is the General of Shang Tu's Army, nicknamed for his giant shield that he uses in both offense, defense and even as a musical instrument. Appearance Gong is a big, white and black Panda with magenta eyes and a black ponytail. As the General of Shang Tu's Army, he wears a black and purple outfit with golden armor and spiked shoulder pads. Personality Gong has a personality of pride, honor and humor. he is dedicated to protect the people of Shang Tu with his life and will not let anything or anyone stand in his way. When he started to be praised for defeating Lord Brevon, he started to doubt himself because he knows he wasn't the one who defeated the Warlord. However, he is determined to prove himself and be the hero the people believe him to be. History Freedom Planet Ambush at the Ancient Temple Lilac and Carol meets General Gong and tries to warn him that Mayor Zao is sending his Soldiers to the Ancient Temple to steal the Kingdom Stone. However, Neera Li appears and tells them to leave, ignoring their warning. Then out of nowhere, a Shang Mu Truck appears and drives through the temple, pilinging the crystals there. By the time Gong realized the girls' warning was true and that pilgrimage to the Temple was just a cover-up, Spade had already stolen the Kingdom Stone and takes it to Mayor Zao in Shang Mu. Sending a Neutral Party After the pilgrimage at the Temple, Gong returns to Shang Tu to inform the Magister that Zao and his Soldiers has stolen the Kingdom Stone. He also tells about him about the warning he did not heed. The Magister never belived that a Buffoon such as Zao was capable of such a theft, so he asks Gong about who issued the warning. The next day, he calls Lilac at her Treehouse and asks to meet at a specific location. Torque locates them at a nearby ravine, but Milla finds Gong and the Bird Officer above them (thanks to her good nose). After introducing himself, Gong requests Lilac and her friends to act as a neutral party to negotiate with Zao to get the Kingdom Stone back, since a current state of affairs leaves Shuigang out of the picture. The group accept Gong's request and he provides them with a Biplane for them to uses to reach Shang Mu. Unfortunately, the plan to take back the Stone was cut short as Prince Dail and his Sky Battalion had invaded Shang Mu and stole the Kingdon Stone from Mayor Zao, thanks to help from Serpentine. An Audience with the Magister Lilac and co. arrive in Shang Tu after the negotiations with Zao and a run in with Dail's Sky Battalion. They inform Gong that Dail has taken the Kingdom Stone, and request an audience with the Magister and to try and convince him of Lord Brevon's existence, using a fragment of the Robopanther as evidence. However, Neera, who had been undergoing an investigation on Lilac and Carol, states that their explanation is a ploy by Zao, using the girls' past connections with the Red Scarves to back up her theory. The Magister then has the team detained for further questioning. They all break out of prison and escape shortly after, but with limited success. The Seal of the Dragon Some time later, the Magister learns that Zao is preparing to wage war on Shuigang in order to take back the Kingdom Stone. So he sends Gong, the Bird Officer and the Shang Tu army to intercept them. Arriving in the outskirts of Jade Creek, he runs into Carol, Milla & Torque, who have been searching for Lilac after the events at the Thermal Base. Gong informs them of the situation and the group tell him that they can persuade Zao to stop his attack. In the Snowfields near Shuigang, The armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu meet, with Gong proposing an offer by the Magister for the two cities to share the Kingdom Stone's power. Zao does not accept, saying that his city needs way more that half of the Stone's power and the two argue and both armies prepared to fight. Suddenly, a loud roar silences everybody, and a dragon appears and flies in on the group, prompting Gong to order everyone to kneel before the ancient beast. It commands them to work together to free Shuigang from Brevon's army, and the two armies are blessed with the "Seal of the Dragon", as stated by Gong. Later on, as Lilac and her friends board the Dreadnought to face off against Brevon, Gong and Zao lead their troops to liberate Shuigang, eventually freeing the city from the Warlord's grip. A New Beginning Brevon is defeated, but the Kingdom Stone was destroyed along with the Dreadnought. However, the Stone's energy had transformed into a Crystalline Vortex that started to spread unlimited energy across the planet. Gong, along with the girls, Torque and Neere, attends a royal feast Zao throws at Shang Mu City Hall, in celebration of their victory over Brevon and the Kingdom Stone's new form. Later, at the end of the game, Torque prepares to leave Avalice, with the girls and Gong there to see him off and say their goodbyes. They go to the balcony of Lilac's Treehouse and watch as Torque's rocket blast off into space. Freedom Planet 2 In the past 2 years, General Gong has been praised as a hero for defeating Lord Brevon, since the public doesn't believe that the Warlord was defeated by a group of young girls (Lilac, Carol & Milla). As a result of the public's opinion, he began training with the recently promoted Sergeant Askal. Despite his self-doubt, Gong trains hard, not only to live up to the people's expectations, but to also protect Shang Tu from the increasing robot attacks. Gallery Fp1-gongsprite.png|Gong's FP1 Sprite GongSprite2.png|Gong's FP2 Sprite GongFP2Profile.png|Gong's FP2 Profile Sprite Trivia *His name, of course, is derived from a gong, which his signature shield oddly resembles. Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Allies Category:Pandas Category:Male Category:Wood Elements